fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 406
The Girl in the Crystal is the 406th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the Lamy clones are finished off, Lucy reunites with the ones who fought them, explaining that Gajeel and Levy are taking Tempester's blood to Porlyusica, Gray has received a new power, and that the Dragon fighting in the sky is Igneel: Natsu's dad. Wendy and Doranbolt then appear and ask for Warren to use his Telepathy, only to find out its range is limited. Then, as Mard Geer continues to overwhelm Natsu and the Twin Dragons, Makarov telepathically tells everyone that he has a solution: Lumen Histoire; which is Mavis Vermillion's body encased in crystal. Summary As Elfman's group finishes off the Lamy clones, Lucy arrives and, after confirming that she is alone, says that everyone keeps separating and reuniting, causing her to think of Aquarius. Moving on, she tells everyone that Gajeel and Levy are on their way to Porlyusica with the Demon Tempester's blood to make the Thunder God Tribe's antidote; Gray has attained a new kind of power (the Ice-Make Mage finds something lying on the ground at his present location as she says this); and that the Dragon fighting Acnologia above them is Natsu's dad Igneel, giving them all hope for survival. Just then, Wendy, Carla and Doranbolt arrive and tell everyone about the 3,000 Face bombs. Concurrently, as Mard Geer stares down Natsu, Sting and Rogue, he tells them that he is unable to control his rage any longer and sets E.N.D.'s book down, telling his master to wait just a while longer. Unsure of how he will be when anger overtakes him, Mard sits in his throne and tells his opponents that he will once again forget how to be angry once he kills them. With a swipe of his hand, he then summons a plethora of giant thorns that overtake the Dragon Slayers; Natsu is repelled after breaching the thorns whilst Sting and Rogue are blown away by an explosive rose. The Fire Dragon Slayer then attempts to deal damage by combining two of his own spells, but his efforts only manage to remove Mard Geer from his throne. Hoping to help, Sting and Rogue fire off their Unison Raid, but Mard nullifies the spell, only to be hit from above by Natsu, who has entered Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Unfazed, Mard throws him away and sits back on his throne, proclaiming that he has yet to be serious. Back with Wendy's group, Warren explains that he cannot gather all the guilds in Fiore together because his Telepathy has a range of only three miles. As everyone curses themselves, Makarov telepathically reaches out to everyone and tells them not to worry, as they too have a trump card: Lumen Histoire; Mavis Vermillion's original body encased in crystal. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Igneel vs. Acnologia *Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Hai Supīdo}} * |Terepashī}} * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} * ** ** ** Curses used * Spells used * *Solid Script: Markings *Rose Explosion * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * Navigation